


Names

by zicixilong (yauksiei)



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Nicknames, Yes I used Ma Yunlu!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/zicixilong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People addressed her or knew of her in different names. But he only had one name for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaay, my LJ is workinnggg!!! 8D I am so happy! 8D 8D
> 
> So, yeah, I am putting Ma Yunlu (styled Cixi) in this story. I hope you enjoy it, and if you need a pic of Ma Yunlu, well go on Google. I hope that one day she'll be in DW!
> 
> I own nothing. DW belongs to Koei, and so does Ma Yunlu's character. Please enjoy!

Many knew her in her late teens and early adult years as Ma Chao the Splendid's Little Sister. Then people started calling her by her real name, Ma Yunlu, and from there, some would address her as Cixi.

But to him, she was always "Lulu". It was embarrassing if he accidently slipped in public (a rare occurrence, but horrifying nonetheless), but when they were alone she thought it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her. No one else called her by that name, and no one ever would. It was his name and his alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
